Shadow of the Day
by DomNeedsBooks
Summary: Hogwarts: Rose Weasley's new life she enjoys. But what happens when she knows things she shouldn't know, deatheaters escape Azkaban and she's somewhat caught in the conflict? What happens when she has to re-build her life based on her mistakes?
1. The train to nowhere

**Ok, so I was thinking about this fanfic for a while. I stopped writing everything and I'm really focusing on that one. So I hope you like it. **

**The Summary:**

_Hogwarts = new friends; new ennemies; homework; family disputes... It's all sometimes too hard even for Rose Weasley. And her mother is the Hermione freaking Granger herself!(Now Weasley) But what happens when she knows thigs she shouldn't have known, ex-deatheaters escape Azkaban and she's somewhat caught in between? What will she do? (Couples aren't included in this story- they will only form later!)_

**Disclaimer: **

I never knew why it is so important to add that stupid little note that's annoying everyone.

As we all obviously know, I'm not JK Rowling. If I was her, I wouldn't be writing this on FanFiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one:<span> hoot !hoot!**

* * *

><p><em>*Albus' P.O.V.*<em>

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!" I repeated for the thousandth time this week.

"James, give it a rest!" My mum scolded my older brother. There was only a one year difference between James and me, but he still acted as if I was a five year old.

"I only said he _might_ be. There's nothing wrong with that. He _might _be in Slyth-" He cut it off when he saw mum's glare. I hated when she was mad at me. Dad was never as scary as her.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" I asked my parents, my voice low, almost shaking. _Albus, remember, it's only a school. It's not as if you were condemned forever._ It was the 1st of September and we were going to Hogwarts. We, meant me, my bro and my cousin, Rose. Lily and Hugo were only 9. They had to wait two more years.

"Every day, if you want us to," my mum hugged me.

"Not _every _day. James says most people only get letters from home about once a month." The idea I would seem childish since the first day, made me sick.

"We wrote to James three times a week last year." Mum reassured me.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts. He likes to laugh, your brother." Dad added. I was happy they were on my side. And although I knew James was only kidding, I couldn't suppress the horrible feelings.

"Where are they?" I asked. I knew it sounded stupid, but seeing Rose could always help me.

"We'll find them." _Don't worry_ my mother's eyes seemed to say. "I think it's them, Al."

I looked the way she pointed, and saw Rose, already in her robes, who came running at me.

"Al! I'm so excited! Aren't you? I've read all the books, but mum told me not to learn everything yet, otherwise I might get bored at school." She started a monologue about the school, but it wasn't as long as I suspected it to be. When she finished, she ,for the first time this day, looked at me and her smile faded away. "Oh no, just don't you tell me James is still talking about you getting sorted to Slytherin" Her voice became threateningly low.

"..."

"But, Al! You have nothing to be scared of! You are smart, ambitious, yes, but there's much more qualities than you think!" She almost yelled. "You are loyal, brave, and caring. You won't get sorted to Slytherin! I can tell!" She had no idea how her words reassured me. Her logic was unbelievable, and I always believed her instincts. If she felt I wouldn't be in Slytherin, then I would not.

"Thanks Rose, but I'm still scared. What if..." Suddenly, we heard uncle Ron say.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, then we'll disinherit you. But no pressure." It was said to Hugs and Lilykins, who both were laughing, but it made me feel even worse.

"_Ron!_"

"He doesn't mean it" Rose's mum and mine said at the same moment. As if they knew what it meant to me. They started to talk to me and Rose about how dad and uncle Ron were no better than little children, and that they would never disinherit us. Ididn't listen to them though. I was concentrated of the male's conversation.

"Look who it is." Uncle Ron was visibly unhappy when he saw whomever he saw, and just the second when I saw their straight faces, I fast searched for the reason of their anger. They were obviously talking about a blond boy or rather, I supposed, about his father. Just Next to them stood a pretty black haired woman with beautiful emerald green eyes. The boy's father nodded curtly when he saw dad and uncle staring, and then turned away.

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Uncle Ron said aloud as soon as the other man disappeared.

"Ron, for heaven's sake, don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Auntie Hermione looked slightly annoyed.

"You're right, sorry... Don't get too friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

"Hey!"

_*Rose's P.O.V.*_

"You're right, sorry. "I could tell dad didn't mean it. An I was right after a moment he couldn't help but add." Don't get to friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood." I rolled my eyes-_ as if!_

"Hey!" It was James who returned. As always, trying to tell something _incredibly _important.

"Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging_ Victoire!" When nobody reacted, he said frustrated.

"_Our_ Teddy. _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-" James couldn't finish his sentence, as his mom scolded him.

"You interrupted them? You are _so_ like Ron-"

But James continued talking, ignoring his mother. "- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" _And? Who cares James? _I thought. Lily was the one to speak, and it wasn't anything her older brother expected.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married! Teddy would _really _be part of the family then!"

The usual family dispute was just about to start, so I let my mind drift here and there. It was useless to take a big part of them. They wouldn't listen to reason anyway.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on aboard." I heard my mum say. "Come Rose, I want to tell you something." I followed her, and when we were out of reach, she started.

"Rose, I don't want you to be miserable. I was the first to learn what it really meant. Just before your uncle, dad and I became friends. I was also the first to accept Draco Malfoy. Yes, it is the man Ron and Harry were glaring at." She said before I could ask. "I don't want you to spend your life in trying to beat Scorpius Malfoy, because you want to prove you're better. He will be a competition. His father was a prick, yes, but an intelligent prick." She then hugged me gently. "Don't make yourself enemies, because it brings only pain; sometimes a bit of satisfaction, but never real happiness. Remember that."

"Thanks mum. Really. But the train will leave without me if I don't get abroad... Mum, are you crying?"

"No. Of course not." She said with teary eyes, but with a smile on her face. "See you on Christmas!"

"Bye mum!" I waved and with my backpack went into the train. It was my dream come true, to go to Hogwarts, being sorted, and of course meeting new people. By the time I saw Albus coming, it was really late, and when the train departed, we had to stay next to the door to be able to see our parents, because we had no time to look for a compartment. Al opened the door's window, and asked a last question.

"Why are they all _staring?_" surprisingly, my father was the one to respond.

"Don't let it worry you. I'm extremely famous." We laughed along with our younger siblings at his joke.

When they disappeared, I felt a pang of pain, but when I turned towards Albus, it evaporated. I gave him the worst of the glares.

"Now, tell me what took you so long. I don't want to wait 'till Christmas to ask the others as I'm going to kill you Albus Severus Potter. How do you think we will find a compartment now?" He looked as if he wanted to disappear. _Serves him right._ I thought.

_*Unknown P.O.V.*_

"Hullo, can we sit here, please? They don't want us anywhere else?" A blond boy said. I nodded in agreement. His words made me uneasy _didn't want them anywhere else? What does that mean?_ The boy-who-talked, was a tall blond, who had very dark, brown eyes. The boy next to him seemed smaller, but not because of his height. More because of his posture. I couldn't see his eyes, but I thought they were grey, I couldn't be sure though.

"SO, what's your name?" The first boy asked.

"I'm Sylvia. Sylvia Emma Crane. And you?" I asked.

"I'm Arachno Greendrass, and that's Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." The boy said.

"Oh, so you're related to the Lucius Malfoy?" I asked the other boy. The way he glared at me made me hate myself. "Sorry. I didn't- I mean-" His gaze softened, as he turned away.

"Don't worry. At least you're not calling me death-eater spawn." I felt growing pity. I felt sorry for the boy who was persecuted because of whom his ancestors were. I couldn't add anything, because at that precise moment the compartment's door opened, and a red headed girl burst in, a boy with messy black hair and green eyes entered in, just behind her.

"Sorry, can we sit in here, there's no place left in the previous compartments! Please?" The girl asked.

"Sure, no problem." I said.

"So, who are you? I'm Rose Weasley and that's my cousin, Albus."

"Thanks Rose, but I know how to present myself."

"Oh, do you?" I chuckled as Rose said that.

"Oh, shut it both of you. I'm Sylvia Crane, and that's... sorry, my memory isn't good with names."

"I'm Arachno Greendrass. And that's-"

"Scorpius. Malfoy." The Albus guy's eyes went wide, but his cousin seemed calm.

"Wait. Are you Harry Potter's son?" I realised after a moment. The resemblance with the boy-who-lived was huge, and I couldn't see why I couldn't remember about the photographs I've seen in "Hogwarts' a history- 2nd edition" written by Hermione Weasley.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" His look was saying _No way Sherlock,_ but I ignored it.

"Well, I never knew about magic. I've learnt about it like... a month ago?" I said.

"Oh, so you're a muggleborn." One of the blond said. It was the Malfoy boy I think.

The next few hours we were talking about everything. The houses we wanted to be in and I've learnt much about many of the professors, as Rose and Albus knew many of them. After the trolley lady came, Rose and I went to the toilet, and the boys stayed in the compartment talking about a wizard game called Quidditch.

"So you want to be in Ravenclaw?" Rose suddenly asked me.

"Yes. I think I would belong there." I felt my voice lower. I still remembered my ex-best friends words when I told him that I was leaving to go to a 'better school'.

"You know, even if you are really intelligent, like my mum for example, you can't be sure you'll go to Ravenclaw." She told me, seeing my mood change. Her words meant nothing else but - don't worry even if you are nerd-ish it's not said you will live in a know-it-all community.

"Thank y-"I stopped as I saw a little girl with dirty-blond hair in front of me. She was weeping and shaking violently. Rose approached her and touched her shoulder. She looked up. Her face was covered in tears, and her eyes were of two different colours. One was bright blue, the other purple. It freaked me out.

"Who are you?" The girl asked- her voice shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my first real FanFic I'm going surely to finish.<strong>

**Tell me what you thought of it, **

**and please give me ideas for her name! **

**I just can't find anything for a sweet, innocent looking girl, but with a great spirit.**

**- Amber**


	2. The Eagle's Watch

**Sorry it took so long but my computer broke, besides I had loads of homework, but well, here it goes... hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>**The Eagle's watch**

* * *

><p><em>*Unknown P.O.V.*<em>

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked up. There were two girls in front of me. One of them was a skinny redhead and had curly hair. The other was a bit taller than her and had straight dark brown hair. They both had freckles, although the redhead's were much more visible. They looked shocked as they saw my face. I winced. Who wouldn't?

"I'm Rose Weasley. What are you doing? Is something wrong? Maybe we could-" She didn't have the time to finish the sentence. No matter what was happening to me, I will never show my weaknesses. I stood up so fast neither of the girls noticed and I ran away. Maybe I wasn't completely normal. Maybe I was meant to die. But I will fight and stand up for myself.

Alone.

_*Arachno's P.O.V.*_

"Why aren't the girls coming?" Albus Potter asked. I found it funny to see him stressed like this. I didn't get him, until the door opened. A boy, about 12 went in. He looked exactly like Albus except for his eyes and his hair. They were both chocolate brown. He smirked when he saw Al bus, but when he saw us, his face turned into a grin.

"Well, well, well. What do I see? My little brother finally accepted his inner Slytherin and met some new Slytherin friends!" I felt my face redden out of anger. How dare he say things like this! I was about to say something nasty when my cousin stood up and said in a low voice.

"Have a problem Potter?"

"Yes Malfoy, I see your ugly face."

"Well, then don't look at me, and go away."

"Oh, right I forgot. That's the Slytherin club. Only real Slytherins can join it." At this point Scorpius yelled at him.

"Shut up! You know nothing! I will never be a Slytherin! I can go to the Slytherin house, but my mind will not change because of it. I'm _not_ my grandfather!"

"Ouch. Someone's touchy."

"James…" I heard the Rose girl say. I caught a glance of her and Sylvia standing behind… James.

"Rose, my dear! You-"

"Shut up and leave them alone. They did nothing to you." He looked as if he wanted to say something, but she added, "I swear that if you don't go away right now, I'll owl aunt Ginny. You know I will."

The JP guy, as I called him in my mind muttered something under his breath, but walked away.

"Sorry for my cousin. He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes…"

_*Sylvia's P.O.V.*_

As we got out of the train at 7p.m., I felt the freezing air piercing my bones. With a shiver I pulled my sweatshirt up to my throat and followed Rose. I still felt uncertain about my future house, as I suspected I would go to Ravenclaw. Lost in my thoughts I barely noticed a huge man that was crying out loud: "First years follow meh!"

"That's Hagrid." Scorpius said.

"Yeah. I've heard he's a weirdo." Muttered someone near us.

"Well, he was my parents' friend. He can't be a bad person." Rose tried to defend the giant and after a short pause she said, as if to herself. "I wander how old is he…"

She was prevented from saying anything else, by our arrival to the Black Lake. It looked like an endless pool of shimmering glass that was disturbed by the boats we were supposed to travel in in no time. As we were about to get to a boat, I looked around and found the little blond from before sitting alone in one of the boats. When I showed her to Rose, she asked the boys if they minded if she and I went to sit with the other girl. Before even they had the chance to answer she was already pulling me towards the lonely blonde.

"Hello, do you mind us sitting here?" Rose asked. When the girl ignored her we sat down and waited for the depart. We weren't this much, so nobody joined us. As the boats moved pushed by some power, I tried to start a conversation.

"Well, hi."

"…"

"I'm Sylvia, and that's Rose."

"…"

"What's your name?... In what-"

"Will you please keep quiet? I can't concentrate!"

"Well, then answer my questions? What's going on. Why are you this…"

"…Cold" Rose finished for me. The girl looked at us as if she was about to rip someone's heart out of their chest. Even if I knew it was impossible, I thought that she would turn into a dragon or some other furious magical creature. To my astonishment, she suddenly busted out sobbing. It was so unexpected, for a second no one moved. Rose and I were completely shocked, but before we could react, the boat turned upside down and the cold water welcomed us.

_*Rose's P.O.V.*_

The icy water filled my lungs as I fell into the lake. I was horrified. I could feel the blond girl sinking next to me, but was too scared to open my eyes. I've heard a muffled _flump_ followed after a while by two others. Only seconds later I felt someone pull me towards the surface. My mind seemed to unlock and I swam on my own. The fresh air was like heaven to me when I got from underwater. I shivered and coughed as I got again into the boat with the help of my cousin. The two other girls were already there, and Hagrid was giving them some coats he had with him.

"S-so t-the G-g-giant Squid does exist! I n-never bel-lieved it when I saw it in the Hogwart a history!" Sylvia exclaimed, her teeth clattering. Despite the cold dampness of my clothes I chuckled, and the ride continued. The only thing that changed was the blond girl's behavior. She completely closed herself inside of a protecting ball of ignorance and didn't say a thing. As we approached the castle, I saw Neville waiting for us. I smiled as he greeted Hagrid and said.

"Hello students. I am Neville Longbottom, and I'm going to be your Herbology professor for at least five years. While at Hogwarts, your House becomes your family. Most of your time you will spend with your housemates. Good behaviour will earn your House points; bad behaviour will take them away from you. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of them has their own qualities, which, with no doubt, you will discover in a few moments." As he said it I realised two things. First, that everthing was about to start, and second, I was stressing like hell. I felt as a muggleborn learning that they could do magic. I pitied Sylvia…

As we entered the Great Hall I felt like fainting. I thought I could die right there at that one moment. I mean, it was... impossible. Marvellous. And frightening… All those people were staring at us, as if we were some kind of entertainment. I barely got my letter from Hogwart, and here I was standing there, waiting to be sorted into a House, where I would live for 7 years! And the Great Hall was filled up with so many students, it looked as if it was going to explode. Oh well, I was going to get accustomed to it anyway. And the room was so magnificent! There were so many frescos, sculptures,... but the ceiling was the best. It was hard to believe it existed at all, even after reading about it, hearing about it and having the whole family magical! When we almost reached the teachers' table, Prof. Longbottom stopped us in front of a little stool with a hat on it.

"I will read your names now, and you will come here one by one, so I'll be able to put the hat at your head. It will then choose the right house for you. But first, let us hear its song!"

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

You might belong in

_Gryffindor__,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set <em>_Gryffindor__s apart;  
>You might belong in <em>_Hufflepuff__,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

I was so astonished by the simplicity of "the laborious task", as James described it, that I almost didn't hear Prof. Longbottom say:

"Ambrose, Courtney"

A tall and large dirty-blond girl approached the stool and after several seconds the hat yelled.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The sorting went on like this. I didn't really pay attention until Neville said

"Crane, Sylvia"

_Hmm… I see a lot of potential here. Best would be… wait. No. Ravenclaw will not be the best house for you. From now on, your house will be:_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sylvia went suddenly very pale, but fast enough recovered. I couldn't believe that the first of my friends was a Slytherin. And although I believed that this wouldn't change the way I feel about her I couldn't help but shiver. I saw Mistral Elions, Ginerva Cylarks and Thomas Finnigan get sorted into the Ravenclaw, Louis Freeles, Colin Creevey and Linda Dawn go to Gryffindor. There were several other Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin, but I cared only about people that could be my future housemates. I knew it was cruel from the moral point of view, but I was a realist. I knew I would never remember all these names.

"Greendrass Arachno."

_Well, not an easy one here. Tell me what huse would you like to be in?_

_I don't know. They are all different._

_Not bad as an answer. But no you are not hard working either…_

_Better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!_"_

The longer I stayed the longer I stressed.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

_How interesting. You are not a Slytherin 100% as were your ancestors… But it is still-_

_No, Please do not put me there. I will not accomplish much as a Slytherin. I will never bemyself-_

_Now listen to me. I could tell you a hundred reasons why you should go to Slytherin. But if I tell you, you will indeed accomplish nothing. Your path isn't chosen yet. Remember that._

"SLYTHERIN!_"_

Scorpius ddn't take it as easy as Sylvia. Furious, he went the slowest he could towards his house's table. There was something out of place there. I've never heard of someone not liking their house. Maybe the hat chose wrong? _What if _I _get somewhere I don't belong?_

Panic was slowly overwhelming me and I suddenly felt like running for my life, as far away from here I can get in the shortest time possible. I saw Albus coming, his face stung by worry. Prof. Longbottom put the hat on his head.

_Another Potter. Surprisingly you aren't as complicated as your father or your brother. You are very much like your mother… well, I guess better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed. At least one of us would go to a good house. I didn't want to be racist, but our whole family was in Gryffindor. As my turn came, I was happy to see that my legs still listened to me and didn't tremble as I approached he stool. As soon as the hat was placed on my head it screamed:

"RAVENCLAW!"

I could barely feel its touch. I didn't know if I should cry or laugh, so I just ran to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to… Mistral I think and, calmer this time, watched the rest of the sorting. The last person to stand in front of Neville was the blond girl. I felt my heart stiffen. I didn't like the way she was acting. I just didn't feel right about her. As I was about to learn her name, a high-pitched scream surprised everyone. It turned my blood into ice. I knew that voice, because it was my mother's.

* * *

><p><strong>PLZ REVIEW!<strong>

I don't mind if it is an anonymous review!


	3. Soana Zabini

**Disclaimer:**_If I was JK Rowling Dobby wouldn't have died. Now, is he alive in the Harry Potter 7 (end) ?_

_ No._

_ Do you believe now that I have no copyrights? Well, except my OC..._

**Anyway, thank you Diane Potter for your really awesome review! I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story too! **

**I also thank _you_, my dear, ARandomperson, and CauseChocolateRocks, for your reviews and help. And anyone who is reading this and is not willing to write a review.**

**PS. Sorry for the lateness. I will try to write more frequently, but it's not as easy as it sometimes seems.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three:<strong>** Soana Zabini**

_*Albus' P.O.V.*_

The cry went on and on. I felt all my strength go away, and I could see Rose on the Ravenclaw table go all pale. Everyone seemed shocked, and I saw a Hufflepuff girl faint. I knew whom this scream belonged to. Just like my cousin. I just couldn't believe in it. I wanted to run towards it, just to make sure my aunt wasn't being tortured.

The scream ceased as fast as it started. In its place, a creepy, harsh, but feminine voice said.

"Fools. You feel safe in here because it is _Hogwart_ because it's your school and the best wizards are here to protect you. You think _they_ know magic? They have no idea about the real qualities of it. They have limits, which are not bonding me. Come to me and I will teach you the Higher Art. You will be the masters of the world! Just come… You will find me when the time comes…" I was stupefied by the power of the message. It was as if I decided to come in and say that Harry Potter was a crazy old man; that Voldemort was just a puppy and Hermione Weasley was stupid… But then she would not be Hermione. I could hear a fly somewhere by the right corner of the hall. It was so unnatural, even the headmistress sat helplessly for a second before recovering.

"Please, listen to me. Whoever it was, is not a threat to us. If this person was really this powerful, then she could come in here without a problem. Not minding our defense charms. Except of course if she's a ghost. But that I doubt. Now. We shall not mind this. There had been many incidents like this after the war. _Some_ wizards are not prepared for peace. But their "threats" have always been futile. Now, we shall forget about it and proceed with the sorting. Neville, do you mind?"

"Right." He cleared his throat before reading. "Soana Zabini"

_*Rose's P.O.V.*_

"Soana Zabini" I looked at the blond little girl who was the reason of my uneasiness. She was… different. I didn't know why, but I felt she was no person I would like to be near when frustrated. It seemed odd to me that she refused to tell us her name. I barely noticed when the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" and several Slytherins gasped. I didn't hear a word The Headmistress said and almost didn't notice the food that appeared in front of me. All because of her. I could swear I saw her somewhere already, although I didn't know where… I shook my head. It was impossible. I looked around and heard a glimpse of conversation between Mistral and… Ginerva? I think, about the frightening yet hard-to-believe-in speech.

"Do you think prof. McGonagall is right? To me the voice sounded convincing… besides, the scream… It-it… No, sorry."

"Err, sorry to interrupt you, but whom did you hear?" I asked the black haired girl.

"I've heard my… older sister. It was when she was… k-k-killed in an ex-deatheater attack on muggles. She was playing in the kindergarden, and I was only 1. She must have been… 4. No older. They tortured her and she didn't survive. They were about to do the same with me, but the aurors arrived. Or that's what everyone told me. My parents weren't there. We were with our muggle babysitter. The only thing I remembered from the attack was her final scream." Ginerva couldn't hold her tears any longer and burst out sobbing. I tried to reassure her, so I put my arm around her shoulders. When she recovered, she looked visibly uncomfortable, so I told them how I've heard my mother. It was weird though, because I've never heard her like this. It must have been during the war. I couldn't hear her, but I knew her voice so maybe that's how it worked… Worried, I looked at the Slytherin table once again seeing Scorpius Malfoy's grim face. I winced. That year didn't start very well…

_*Sylvia's P.O.V.*_

The message and the scream troubled me. I hated mysteries. They were useless things that frustrated everyone concerned. I looked at my fellow housemates and frowned. If only I knew somebody… But no, of course my only (girl) friend had to go to a different house! I looked at Scorpius Malfoy and realized his expression was completely different from others.

"Ummm, Scorpius?"

"Yes?" His voice was cold, emotionless. He didn't seem to notice me.

"What's going on, are you-"

"-That's none of your business." He cut me coldly. I felt my anger build up little by little. _What right does he have to, to treat me like this?_

"I only wanted to know if there was anything I could help you with." I said with pretention in my voice. He looked as if he was about to say "As if youwere _able_ to help", or anything between these lines. But he only shook his head and whispered.

"I'm sorry. It's just… it wasn't supposed to be like this…" I felt all my courage disappear. I couldn't believe he was ignoring the fact that a crazy person claim to have more power than anyone ever had in this world, because he was sorted into Slytherin. I shivered. He really had to hate it…

Then, a sudden thought made me go pale.

_What if the sorting hat was wrong all along? What if _I _was sorted to the wrong house too? What would happen then? Would all my personality change because of the influence?_

I gulped.

_*Arachno's P.O.V.*_

I was horrified when Scor got to Slytherin. Even Soana managed to avoid it. And he couldn't. I couldn't get too sad or something about this, because I wouldn't probably be able to live with the thought that I've left him alone. I concentrated then on the food in front of me, just as Albus did. In no time we were stuffing our mouths up with potatos and chicken wings with curry. Oh, how I love those. My stomach was almost full though when the desserts appeared, but still ate two muffins, some pudding, although I never thought before of eating some when it was not Christmas.

I felt as if I was about to explode when the Headmistress stood up again but listened to her anyway. She was explaining that we were not allowed to the forest without a teacher with us, that we couldn't duel on the corridors, that all WWW products were banned... the expected stuff. Personally, I couldn't wait to see the castle, and as the prefects started calling the "_First_ years" to follow them, as if everyone else knew already the password and didn't need to wait for the prefects to get inside. Amazed by the size of the corridors, the massive walls but especially by the uncountable paintings and the moving staircase, we followed the two with years (at least I think they were 5th years...). I found extremely interesting a small painting of a which lying on the ground, with flowers all around her, and wanted to glance a second time at it after we passed. I looked at it then, and it was the worst thing I could have ever done. I looked right into the nothingness of the space below us. I suddenly became aware of our weight and feared the staircase would collapse one of these day. I hoped that I would't be there to see it... I felt a little dizzy as I saw the ground downstairs, and bumped into a second year who hissed a menacing "watch out", as I realized we stopped. I wanted to see what was happening and jumped. I saw it only for a second, but it was enough. I saw the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, a portrait of a fat lady that wore robes that could be mistaken for Roman if one didn't knw better. I've heard one of the prefects say "Finite incantatem" and the people started advancing again.

Once inside, the prefect girl explained where we would find our dormitories, and we were left on our own. I looked around the common room, just to get a better view on it. It looked quite cozy. There was a fireplace, and a sofa along two armchairs. There were several little tables, and chairs as well as a bookcase. They were all in shades of red, gold and brown. I would probably stay on the couch, but was too tired. I looked at Albus, and we smirked at the same time. Arm in arm, we entered our dormitory, where already to other eleven years olds were waiting for us.

_*Scorpis's P.O.V.*_

The dungeons were cold. We stood in from of a grey, massive wall, with snake frescos present on every single part of it. The prefect who led us up to here said

"Half-blood prince." At the same moment the frescos moved, forming a blank part of the wall they left clear disappeared and formed a passage way.

The common room was exactly how dad described it to me. The silvery green walls were covered in the portraits of remarkable Slytherins, on the left there was a small, circular pond, and there were several silver tables on which we would be able to do our homework in future, as well as three bookcases (also silver) filled with different books. The dampness wasn't as bad as outside, probably because of the elegant chimney placed in the centre. there was a confutable with green adds placed in front of a green sofa with silver ornaments and pillows of all shades of green. On the right I saw a Huge door which led normally to a room in which we were allowed to do potions with the Head's permission. There were also two smaller doors, the one on the right of the chimney, which led to the boys' dormitories and an other one on the left of the chimney that was probably the same but for girls.

The prefects made a little speech on the truth about being a Slytherin and the rooms history - the fact that 19 years ago it has been completely destroyed during the war and then designed anew. I didn't listen and when I finally reached the dormitory, I fast changed and fell asleep.

*Sylvia's P.O.V.*

After the prefects explained us our history, I felt much better. I went into the dormitory with a calm mind. Inside, there was place for four girls to live together. I searched for my bag, and happily found out that I had a shelf just above my head, but away enough for it to be safe. I didn't know how the other houses had it, but Slytherin had cool dormitories. We also had windows with the view on the lake underwater. it was amazing. I had just the time to change, when three girls entered the room. I smiled and said "hi", trying to make good first impression, but they only looked at me with disgust in their eyes and one of them said.

"We are not taking to mutants, Mudblood." I paled. I forgot how important the blood status was for the Slytherins. These were going to be hard 7 years...

*Rose's P.O.V.*

"Hi. I'm Rose, and these are Ginny and Mistral."

"You can call me Mist" My new friend winked.

It felt good to talk to the other girls, laughing together in the girls common room. I was living with the two girls I met before, and another one, Kate Mingo. These were really cool girls and I was glad they were my dorm-mates.

*Soana's P.O.V.*

Hufflepuff. I never thought I could change myself so much. It was like having a double personality. It seemed... wrong, but I loved it. I was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room. A square shaped room which contained a chimney, a sofa with a coffee table, several bookshelves, and the best of all, the passage to the kitchens. I smiled as I drank my ht chocolate. But I wasn't calm. No. I was indeed the very opposite. My hand trembled as I took out a scroll and my quill, and when I started writing the letter, I had to concentrate on every single word, if I didn't want to get lost in it. After I finished, I re-read it twice, looking for flaws.

_Dear father and mother,  
><em>_I know how much our family name is an important matter, and this is why I am writing this letter. Mum, dad, I got sorted into Hufflepuff. The worst of the houses, yes, but it is the truth. I know that this is a hard thing to get used to, but I promise that even as a Hufflepuff I will try my best and will surely be remembered.  
><em>_I miss you, and hope you are all right,  
><em>_Your loving daughter,  
><em>_Soana_

I sighed. I knew they would see I was totally happy with my house, and then I would get into really much trouble. But I couldn't help it. I felt as if a second chance, a chance to be someone else than just a descendant of my ancestors. I felt really bad for Scorpius, especially because he was always trying the hardest of us three. And he was the only one who lost...

I shook my head with frustration. I shouldn't be thinking like this. He still had a chance. He, of all people was able to do it. I believed in him. And that was all that mattered. He was always like a big bro to me, helping me all the time. Now, I was going to be his aid, and I will succeed.

But my mind was drifting off to other people as I handed Ophelia (my owl) the letter and saw her fly away. The two girls, Rose and Sylvia... They were a real problem. I was not a person to open up to anybody, and they just acted as if they were supposed to get informed about each of my secrets. They were not going to break through my defenses. Not till I still was able to breathe. I suddenly felt dizzy as I went into my dormitory. These girls were just a big pain in my ass, and I realized only now at what point tired I really was.

I slipped under the covers of the last one of the six beds and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like it? I hope so. Plz tell me weather it was good or no, and come one**

**REVIEW! **

**It is really nice when people tell you what do they think about your story. Even if they say that you have no talent and that they are not going to read any further.**

**- Amber**


	4. The first day

**Ok, so that's chapter 4**

**I hope you like it. I decided I wouldn't mix the P.O.V. so much. It is more work than I thought.**

** From now on one chapter=one P.O.V.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**If I was JK Rowling...**

**but I'm not, so forget it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>**The first day.**

_Rose's P.O.V._

* * *

><p>I woke up the first, and smiled. I was finally at Hogwart and I could consider myself as the happiest person in the world. For my whole life I've heard stories about it, I even examined uncle Harry's Maruder Map! And now I finally became a full student, a Ravenclaw, the house of the wisest! My concerns from last night felt as nothing important as I took a shower and humming to myself, I went to sit in the Ravenclaw common room. I decided I would read some more of transfiguration, as I really wanted to make an impression on the teacher, whoever it was. I felt a frustration growing inside of me. Of all things I've learnt about Hogwart, I never seemed to care who the different teachers were. Now, I was condemned to stress until someone told me their names. I've never felt this uneven. I closed the book, not being able to concentrate and wrote a short letter to my parents, about last night, the sorting the fiest... and the mysterious voice. I also told them about my three dorm-mates. After a second of hesitation, I took my quill and wrote a second letter, only to my mom. I had to confess my feelings about all this. I told her about the Zabini girl, and Scorpius Malfoy, but the majority of the letter was on my concerns. I felt a certain uneasiness thinking about the voice and the threat. I did hear about the ones made just after the war, or some attacks like the one on Gin and her sister. But these were all a long time ago. And in the last... eight years, everything was calm, so why only now?<p>

After I finished my letter, I looked at the watch, and realized that it was 8 and that many people were already up. I saw Mistral and Kate go downstairs, and grinned, as we greeted.

"So, where's Ginny?"

"Still changing. Probably putting some make-up."

"Sounds like my aunt..."

"Do you think that name is somehow cursed?" We giggled as Kate made her commentary. As Gin came downstairs, she asked.

"Why are you three laughing?"

"Oh, it's a long story..." Mistral whispered. She looked at us as if we lost our minds, and shook her head saying.

"Let's go. I'm hungry."

"Ok. I can't wait to learn what subjects we'll have today." I gulped. Kate reminded me of the reality. I thought reluctantly of the future homework. You could have said anything about Rose Weasey, but not that she was a hard worker. No matter hat everyone might have thought.

lololololololololol

"So, how is my favorite cousin today?" Somebody asked from behind my back.

"Very well, Al. And you?"

"Not bad. not bad at all... Mid if I sit here?" I looked at my fellow housemates, and saw them nodding.

"If you have to..." I looked back at my plate and finished quickly my sandwich.

"Why aren't you with your Gryffindor friends?" I asked, quite curios. Al had his hair messed up, just as his brother, but he wasn't wearing this annoying half smile of James's.

"Well, Arachno went to see his cousin who looked as if he wanted to hang himself, and Louis, Colin and Peet are playing chess. Or Louis and Peet are. Colin is watching, and doesn't react to any of my attempts to start a conversation." I frowned.

"And I thought you would for once lie and tell me you just wanted to see me. Anyway... Did you get your time tables yet?"

"Yeah. First we'll have double Potions with Hufflepuffs._ Joy_." He said as he rolled his eyes. I smirked.

"Oh, Albus is _so_ excited to start his year with potions!"

"You know how much I hate those... Anyway. I better go. Your head is coming." I smiled as he ran towards the Gryffindor table, and saw indeed Prof. Chang approach us.

"Here, first year... don't let me down will you? I'm counting on everyone! We're so winning this year." I laughed. I didn't mean to, but the idea that my Head was so buzzed up by the cup, and acted like a teenage girl amused me. I looked at the timetable and frowned.

We had friday afternoon free, and the weekends for ourselves, or more for the extra lessons if we decided to do some, and of course, homework. The rest of our timetable was filled with lessons. We had Transfiguration Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays (double), Charms only twice a week, but two hours each time, Tuesdays and Wednesdays, Herbology on Mondays and Fridays... It seemed to go on and on, and I felt discouraged. Especially that my day was to start with double history. Apparently Prof. Binns still didn't realize he was dead. It was going to be the worst morning ever. At least Sylvia and Scorpius would be there. That is when I realized that my Slytherin girl-friend didn't eat this morning.

_What have happened to her?_

lololololololololol

"Good morning students, as you probably know I'm your history teacher and will present to you all the secrets of our history to your young minds. Now, take out a roll of parchment and take notes on anything you find important. So, we will start..." I groaned silently. I already knew I would never grow to like that subject. Another thing made me uneasy. Sylvia still didn't show up, and I was beginning to worry. She was a muggleborn, and it was known that still many purebloods thought of people like her as of worse than others. And the majority of them went usually to Slytherin... I was about to stand up and ask if I could go to the toilet, but the door opened and the tall girl entered. Her almost black hair was a mess and she looked sick. She fast made her excuses and sat next to me.

"I will not punish you the first day, but you shouldn't be late again or I will be forced to take points off of you."

"Sorry Professor, this won't happen again."

She sat down next to me, and after a five-minute pause, when prof. Binns got lost in his monologue, I finally got myself to ask.

"Are you all right? It's your dorm mates, isn't it?"

"... it is." She sighed. "I couldn't sleep because of them. Was too scared they might do something while I sleep. I... I don't know if the sorting hat was right... Maybe I really do not belong to that house?" Her voice was sore. I could feel the resignation flowing from her as if it was some strong perfume.

"If you give up so easily, then yes. You can't do as they want if you want to show that you are somebody. Pride is a sacred thing in Slytherin as much as intelligence in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah... I don't know what to do though. No matter what I do, it seems that I will not be able to gain their trust."

"Whenever you need help, go to the library. If you search long enough, you will find a solution."

"Wise words."

"My mum's." I smiled and felt relieved as I saw a tiny hint of happiness entering her face. These two hours weren't as long as it seemed. We had the time to make notes on the lesson with the help of the history book, and started the summary of the next chapter as the bell rang. We stood up without haste. Herbology was my parents' friend's subject, and he was the nicest person I have ever known, besides we had it with Gryffindors, so my cousin would make an entrance anyway. Sylvia headed towards the dungeons and I sincerely wished her luck. Prof. Kylee was as severe as prof. McGonagall was when she was still teaching. The only time I saw her was at a dinner at the Potters' and she seemed as a cruel person. My mum explained that she was only looking like this, but I was sincerely afraid of her.

lololololololololol

The first day passed by very fast. After herbology we headed for Charms with prof. Finnigan and had lunch after that. In the afternoon the Ravenclaws had double transfiguration with Hufflepuffs and a last hour, with Slytherins again, of Defense against dark arts with no one else but prof. Lovegood-Longbottom. I loved that teacher, and her class too. But it wasn't meant to last for ages. Only an hour and an hour that passes fast by. So here we sat, Albus, Scorpius, Arachno, Sylvia and I, in the library doing our essays. I was apparently the only one who didn't have yet potions and the only who didn't have to do a massive essay. For now.

"I can't believe this! It's our first day! I understand question sheet. But two feet long essay?" Al half-screamed.

"Two feet isn't much. I already wrote a feet an I barely have one fifth." My Slytherin friend said.

"Still, that woman's crazy. And she's mad acts as if we were some little beasts." Arachno said, to help my cousin

"Pfff! It's just because you can't answer her questions!" I said. I didn't know the boys well enough to judge them, but if they were at least half as lazy as Al, there was no way there could be another explanation. And I was right. The three blushed slightly, but Scorpius said quickly.

"Well, you have nothing to say you never saw her when she _asked_ her questions. She looked as if she was about to kill anyone who answered wrong. You wouldn't try either."

"I would, and I will. No matter what. She can't kill me. Anyway, let me finish this."

"What is it anyway? It's not as if you had as much homework as we do. You make them up for yourself?" Albus joked.

"Ha ha. _Very_ funny Albus. She's only doing history." Sylvia took my side.

"How can you know?"

"Maybe because she's in my class and knows that if there's nothing else to do, I can as well advance in my lesson."

"Ok, ok. No need to be touchy."

We worked for a while longer, and as I finished doing chapter 2 and Sylvia her essay, the boys didn't even really start yet. We looked at ourselves, and shrugged- let them act as they want- she mouthed. I nodded and let her read my notes for history. She made a copy for herself, and that's when my useless cousin seemed to regain his courage.

"Rose... you know... history is really annoying, and prof. Binns can't explain anything properly. There's no use of it now, but if you could... in may for example borrow your-"

"-No." was all I said. I was not letting him slack off.

"But Rose!"

" said no. You can take notes yourself, or you can decide not to pass. It's up to you. really."

"Oh, but-"

"-there's no use mate. They are _girls._" Scorpius and Arachno said at the same time.

"And they are proud of it too." Sylvia and I said at once. We looked at ourselves, and all five of us started laughing. We just couldn't stop and in the end Mrs. Patil had to force us out. It was the first and the last time this happened to me, but I wasn't angry. No. Thins was a beginning of a friendship that would last years, if not decades, and even at that point, it was as clear as a cloudless sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so here's chapter 4!<strong>

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**-Amber**


	5. A broomstick called Disaster

Ok. I know I haven't updated in months, but here it is :

Chapter 5: A broomstick called disaster

Albus's P.O.V.

"Wow, that's just lame." I said as I saw the mass of people in front of the little sheet of paper that said "Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts Saturday 23rd September- students from 2nd year up only."

"Half of them won't even try to get there, so what's the use of blocking the passage?"

"Well, maybe because they have no life?" Arachno said. During this first week of school we grew up to be best mates. It was as if we knew each other for years. I smirked, and was about to say something, as I heard my brother.

"Oh, hello Al, how are you? Are you going to join the team? Oh, right! You are too much of a child! Even if you were to be in 7th year you would have had no chances!"

"And that's because…?" My friend stood up for me.

"That's none of your business, Greengrass. Little Al knows perfectly well, and I don't think he would like anybody to know, would he?" My brother got that look of his, and I knew what was coming, yet, I acted as a retard I truly am, and tried to save my _honor._

"I can't do it? Well, I say you are no better at quidditch than our house elf, and he never even sat on a broomstick! I wouldn't be surprised if he never even touched it! So shut it!" I saw James's ears redden slightly (something he got from mum's side) and I knew I have passed the limit. I would be happy if at the end of the day I only landed in the hospital wing and not StMungo. There was already a crowd around us, and I could see that my brother was not going to go easy on me. He seemed to think what to do with me, when his eyes widened in realization and smiled almost genuinely.

"Ok then, my _dear_ brother. If we cannot give good enough reasons for the second to surrender, I say we should prove it." He said looking straight at me, but something in his look told me that I wasn't the only person that he was talking to, that I was only his prey, so easily caught.

"What do you suggest?" was all I managed to say. I was glad my voice wasn't shaking, but I knew that I was already as good as dead.

"Friday I finish at 4. We can meet at 5 at the quidditch pitch. We'll fly. Who will get the most things right, wins, and the second will carry his bag for two weeks." I wanted to scream. We both knew who would be the winner, but I couldn't say 'no' _now! _ Now that the whole Gryffindor house was listening! I kept my cool and shrugged as if I didn't care and said as I started walking off.

"No problem." I prayed that my legs didn't give up on me as I mounted the stairs. I was about to open the door of the 1st years dormitory as I've heard laughs and my brother's voice. Although James was only a second year, he was already one of the "coolest" guys in the school.

"Prepare yourself to _die_, littAl!"

With tears in my eyes I entered the room.

"Al! Albus! Listen, what has happened to you? Are you even listening to me?" Someone was shaking my arm.

"Will you answer me, or will you just sit like an idiot and pretend you can't hear me?"

"Go away, I don't need your pity, Arachno"

"What pity? You were great! Your brother looked as if you were the first person who even _tried_ to humiliate him!" I looked up at Greengrass and smiled slightly, not believing in his words.

"I am dead anyway, so please, at least be genuine with me." He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, saying.

"Come on mister _I-am-no-good-and-my-brother-is-so-much-cooler-than-me,_ I think your cousin is waiting for us in Library."

"We are not going to the Transfiguration class?" I asked completely confused.

"Al, today's _Sunday_. Has your brain melted completely, or did you just lost your mind with your courage?"

"Might be both of them. Library it is then, let's waste no more time." The corridors seemed longer than usual, and the silence between us grew heavier with each second. I didn't like the way we walked as if we were to get punished, after all, we didn't do anything wrong. Even the paintings looked at us as if we were guilty of a great crime, and I couldn't help but wander whether getting humiliated on a broomstick was worth my brother's face when I stood up to him… My thoughts would probably go on and on, if we didn't arrive at the library. Rosie was sitting in a corner, next to a huge window with a view on the Black lake. Sylvia was sitting on her right, and Scorpius was In front of them, visibly bored. As he saw us, he grinned, and said.

"Well, I thought you would never show up. What did take you so long? It must have been a really compelling activity, as there aren't many things more… interesting, than sitting here, working, or reading, or just trying to make up a conversation with these two."

"That's a really rude of you to say so, as neither Rose, nor I saw you working since the beginning of the hour." Sylvia said from her seat. It was amazing she could see anything from behind that drapery of her hair formed around her head as she wrote. I shot a _sorry-mate_ look at Scorpius. The girls were really lost in their work. It seemed as if two furious spirits entered them. Rose's bushy hair didn't exactly help her either.

"We had, erm… gotten lost." Arachno said. It was probably the worst ting he could have said, but Scorpius only shrugged.

"At least now you're here." Since the beginning of the year he was acting creepy. On the train he seemed already pretty satisfied after a short time, but the sorting changed everything. He had dark circles under his eyes and a look that made you believe it could kill you. _You can't blame him. How would you react if you went to Slytherin? I probably wouldn't have gotten into this mess. _

For a while we did nothing but the work, but I felt as if I wasn't able to stand in one place. I needed to get _out_. I cleared my throat, and when nobody reacted, I said:

"Can't we go outside? It's still worm out there, and fresh air will help us think clearly."

"I don't need fresh air to use my brain, Al, and if you tried, you wouldn't find it hard really." Rose said with an annoyed voice. I tried not to pass the limits, but I still wanted to get out of there. At that moment more than ever.

"Come on Rosie, it won't kill you. Besides, we should go and see Hagrid. He did invite us after all."

"He didn't say _when _though, did he?"

That's even better a reason why we should go. We would make a surprise, and he-"

"-would be more than happy to make us stay for the whole day. But the homework must be done, and we can't go all to Hagrid's. I'm staying."

"So am I." Sylvia said. "I still need to finish that question sheet for potions."

"I'm going." Scorpius said at once.

"I'm coming with you. I did everything up to Monday morning anyway" Arachno added. I smiled, happy to see that I wasn't alone in this. I stood up, along with the two guys and we left the girls behind, under the watchful eye of Mrs. Patil. Outside, everything seemed nicer. The sky blue-er, the grass greener, the flowers even more colorful… Life seemed coming back into me.

"let's go." I said cheerful once more.

"Someone's back to normal" Arachno smirked.

"I really had enough of their work-non-stop-and-maybe-you-will-survive. Really, there's still plenty to do other than school and homework."

"At least you won't end up doing paperwork for your whole life." Scorpius smiled, and shook his head. "You're right. The grey stones give you the impression of being imprisoned."

We went slowly towards Hagrid's hut. It was exactly how I imagined it. The fact that it was rather small (although massive) didn't make it look old, or cramped, but… cosy, I a way. As we approached, I banged at the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I understand when yeh tell me once!"

"Hagrid it's me, Albus!" I cried out loud, and in that exact moment Hagrid opened the door.

"Al! Sorry, I mistook yeh for… but it doesn't matter. Who's that again with yeh?"

"Arachno and Scorpius. You might have seen them, we were sitting in the same boat."

"Ah, yes, yes, no doubt. Please have a seat." I couldn't help but notice the suspicious glance he shot at Scorpius. "I'll boil some water for the tea. So how has this first week go for yeh?"

"Not bad."

"So-so."

"Could have been worse, I guess."

"Well, and where's Rosie?"

"She stayed with Sylvia I the Libra-" I couldn't help it, and stopped Arachno, before he could start a real conversation.

"But, Hagrid. Aren't you supposed to go somewhere?"

"Yes I am, but in an hour. The thing is that they have been telling meh for the past few days the same thing all over again, and so I mistook you for them."

"Who's them?" Scorpius asked.

"Eh, professor Slughorn and prof. Thomas. They want me to check the woods because the last patrols found some _curious animal traces, _as they call them. Now that I've been a teacher for a time, I'm not the only one who does the nocturnal work. I have been sleeping since 2020 as never before! But, why aren't you eating? I made these cookies myself!" Hagrid exclaimed. I slightly gulped. I've heard many things about Hagrid's cooking, but there were not many of them that were near ameliorative. I didn't want to be rude, so I took one, and tried a bite. It was a bit hard, but it tasted really good.

"Wow! Hagrid, you made progress! My parents said that your cooking, well… lacked… ermm… "

"I know my cooking abilities weren't the best 19 years ago, but they couldn't have been _that _bad!" Hagrid said, hurt a little bit. I felt really bad at the moment, and I tried to consulate him.

"It's ok, really. I for example can't say I managed to do anything intelligent…"

"Oh, Albus, you really _are _like Harry and your namesake too. He was such a good man, he really was…" I smiled. We spent quite a good time there, talking about random stuff, until the evening. I even had the time to forget about my deal with my brother, and it stopped haunting me. Or at least it did until Friday morning.

"Geez, Al. Relax. It's not as if you were going to _die_!"

"How can you know? You don't know my brother… he's-" Arachno tried to say something, but it was Rose who acted. She slammed her hand across my head, and finished my sentence.

"He's just your brother. And because you're afraid of heights it doesn't matter he'll kill you. Al, it was _you _who decided whether or not to fight him, although you know you can't even control the broomstick. It's only your fault. Besides, you can always tell him you surrender. I tell you, people are gonna call you chicken for a week, and they'll forget. If you make a fool of yourself, then they'll remember for a month." And she stormed of. I felt my cheeks redden, I couldn't believe she just cried out I got sick whenever I was more than three feet above ground. The astronomy tower was a problem to me, and I couldn't imagine mounting a broom, but she wasn't allowed to tell anybody she wanted. It was just unfair. I couldn't look at Arachno's face. I couldn't bear the thought of looking at him now. I could almost feel his shock. To my surprise, he cracked up laughing, and said:

"Well, well… you're even more stupid than I expected. Or brave. Depends how you look at it. Al, really. It's ok… You're not going to die. Although Rose might be right. It might be better-"

"No." A sudden realization struck me. "If I don't do it, people will be able to imagine anything. If I do it, I'll make a huge fool of myself, but I can always act as if he cheated, or that I have a problem or anything."

"No, don't do that. If people learn you faked it, it will get only worse. Better do it if you must, but try your best." I looked at him, and couldn't believe my ears. Arachno seemed… reasonable. And it was me who usually had to stop him from doing anything stupid (like turning Ms. Patil's hair into pink). Was my idea so crazy eve he saw it was no use?

"You're right mate. I'll have to live with it." I sighed, and felt a hand slam my back.

"Now _that's_ the spirit. See how motivated you are? C'mon! We gunna kick some asses!" My hyper friend exclaimed as we went out of the Great Hall.

The wind blew so hard I barely managed to keep on my feet. The pitch was as big as ever, and my brother with father's Firebolt with him. Firebolts were long outdated, but they were a limited version, and as during the Great War its crafters were all killed, and the broomsticks had fallen back to nimbuses 2000. It took a long time for the crafters to recover, but the Firebolts were never replaced. There were made many models faster than them, but none was as agile and light as the old Firebolts. I wouldn't feel half that bad thouh, if half of the Gryffindors weren't present. It looked as if my bro did _everything_ to make my life hell in Hogwarts. I could see Sylvia, Arachno and Scorpius, but Rose didn't come. She didn't want to have anything to do with this after all…

I sighed. I knew it couldn't be worse, and I still heard Rose's voice: "If you make a fool of yourself, then they'll remember for a month"

"Well, well, now who's there- my little bro!" James's grin made me sick. "I was sure you wouldn't come. But here you are. Might as well begin then. I say we'll just try to catch the snitch won't we? Or do you prefer to play chaser? You might feel more secure without all the diving and-"

"Just shut up and take the broom! Or are you afraid you might lose?" I yelled. I had enough. My brother might have been acting like a prick to me for the last few months, but I was a Gryffindor and if I couldn't win, then I would make my shame be at least more honorable.

The second I took the broomstick though, my stomach tightened. Trying not to throw up, I mounted it and at the sound of the 'go!' shouted by Fred, followed my brother up in the air. The moment I did so, I was already regretting it. The wind blew and I felt my broomstick shake. I clung to it, and searched for the snitch. I saw my bro fly upwards and make circles around the pitch. I tried to do the same, but the broomstick didn't listen. It was impossible to fly straight. The wind got always in the way. In result, I was slaloming all around the pitch. The wind, as to mock me sent all the laughter and cheers towards me, and made sure I knew which ones were for me, and which ones for my brother. I tried not to cry, and turned round.

That's when I saw it. Golden, little, shiny- the snitch. I sped up, trying to get there before my brother. I was almost there when I saw my brother. Like an eagle, he was diving, sun at his back. He was approaching. _Fast._ I did the most stupid thing I could do. I tried to speed up. The air came onto me, and I felt I couldn't breathe. I tried to stop. Not being able to do anything I cuddled my broom, and in result accelerated even more. I heard James cry something, but didn't hear the words. The next thing that came was darkness and an excruciating pain in my wrist.

"But that's my _brother_! I _need _to see him."

"He's still very weak-"

"Only five minutes!" Rose's voice rang in my ears. I dreamed I woke up an saw my bro, and my friends. Rose was talking to Mrs. Patil.

"Al? He woke up! Rose, Mrs. Patil, he woke up!" Sylvia cried out.

_No. You're wrong. I'm still sleeping. _I wanted to tell them, but when I tried to move and felt the pain, I understood that it was no dream.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You-you tried to accelerate and then lost control off the broomstick. You were lucky enough to be slowed down by the material that covered the benches. You broke your arm and your left wrist." James said. He looked as if he had tear in his eyes, but I didn't care. "You've been unconscious for several hours."

"And he needs rest. He'll be ok tomorrow if you leave him be, but at this pace he'll never recover."

"Al, if you need anything…" Aracho said, ignoring Mrs. Patil.

"We'll get it." Scorpius said. He even looked as if he cared for once. _Guess my accident was kind of shock…_

"No. I'm ok."

"Then we'll leave." Sylvia stood up.

"Or else we will never hear the end of it." She added under her breath.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" Rose said, and it was all I heard before the tiredness took over me.


	6. Halloween

Chapter 6:

Arachno's P.O.V.

The lights went off. A single gust of wind crossed the room.

"What's going on?!" Rose's voice sounded several pitches higher than usual. We turned around, and a face emerged from the darkness.

The girls screamed, and although neither Al, nor Scor nor I did so, I could see in their faces that they felt just as me- terrified and confused. A devilish laughter rang, coming from all the directions at once in a fast crescendo, and when it reached a point of climax, it held unchanging.

Suddenly, everything went silent again and we heard footsteps of somebody coming. We raced off towards the other end of the corridor. The one that seemed safe. We should have known better.

Before we knew what was happening we were knocked off our feet, falling to the ground. That's when we saw the pranksters. They were laughing their heads off and patting themselves on the backs. I felt dizzy, but I recognized them anyway. Who wouldn't? I could ask. I tried to get up, but the girls were faster. Rose, with her red hair looking as if they were on fire, and Sylvia, who was as pale as the death itself, yanked up and shouted out a list of jinxes. They didn't care if the trio got some of it or no. They fired without thinking, anything they knew (not that there were many things we could have learnt in several months). When they stopped to take a breath, the dust that came up when they were attacking fell down, revealing nothingness.

"They… escaped." Sylvia stated, barely able to breathe. She might have as well _been _dead. She was white as snow and her eyes were empty. Rose was still full of fury though, and I promised myself to never piss her off.

"James, Fred, Colin, you'll _pay_ for this." Was all she said.

* * *

><p>I think there is no use for me to say that the day has started normally. We were going to the library when the pranksters got us. It wasn't even evening yet, but it didn't make their "show" any softer. We didn't talk about it later, but I saw the looks the girls had. There was no point in trying talking to them. Along with Al and Scorp we just tried to forget.<p>

It wasn't as easy as we thought it would.

It happened during the fiest.

The Great Hall looked as full as it has never been before. It was now not only full of people, but ghosts were present everywhere, and I couldn't be sure, but it looked that there was a scarecrow walking around, probably an idea of professor Thomas's. My friends all went to their corresponding tables of the houses, leaving me with Albus at the Gryffindor one. I saw Rose join her friends at the Ravenclaw table, and Sylvia sitting next to Scorpius. It was a sad picture. I could tell that the girl was furious, while Scorpius sat there, emotionless.

"she looks quite pissed, don't you think?" Albus said as he sat down.

"Who wouldn't be? My cousin can be a real pain in the ass when he's in a bad mood, and as a matter of fact I've never seen him like this. Not since..."

"Since what?" Albus seemed really interested.

"Nevermind. Anyway, do you know what Sy and Rose have against Soana?" I tried to change subjects. I knew Scorpius wouldn't even mention such a thing if it happened to me.

"if I didn't know better I'd say they are jealous. The girl's really pretty. But I know that Rosie has "better stuff" on her mind than caring about such things as looking good." Albus said, sounding serious.

I chuckled and asked. "Al, I was being serious."

"And you think I was not? dude i have not a slightest idea. Maybe it's because of the first day?"

"What happened then?" I really was unable to remember anything my childhood friend could do to make my two new ones distrust her.

"Can't say I know. I just heard them talking about how she acted rude towards her and all... I mean, how am I supposed to know all this. If it disturbs you just ask them. They don't bite... I think." He smirked at the end of his answer and I didn't reply. He was right, but it wasn't worth trying to persuade them to talk. I knew it couldn't have been anything serious, because I knew Soana.

I was about to say something else when the food appeared and a loud 'Happy Halloween!' has been heard. I laughed, seeing James throwing one of the muffins at a bat he spotted nearby, missing and hitting thus his cousin Roxanne who sat a little further away. I would have loved to see her face as the muffin landed in her hair, breaking into two and leaving a splash of caramel on them. Unfortunately for me, something flew past me and I couldn't see it. I've heard her, but fast enough I realised she wasn't screaming but laughing. I looked to see what has changed her mind.

James, Fred and Colin were struggling to get a pink powder off of their clothes. Although I couldn't have been sure, I knew who had prepared this. The three boys were doomed. The longer and harder they tried the worse the effect the powder had. Colin had pink hair, james got curls and his face was covered in make up. It wasn't an ordinary halloween prank. It was pure revenge. If I were a muggle, I'd take a photo. Instead I kept my memory preciously not to forget it and decided that as soon as I learn how to transform my memories into liquid substance I would re-watch that day. There was nothing better for a tired mind than the sight of the three pranksters into the powerpuff girls.


End file.
